Broken Road
by Paprika012345
Summary: Amon and Robin finally reunite after being apart. Sequal fic to 'Somedays'.


A/N-The long hard repost continues and...its alot harder than I thought it would be because i need to take all the lyrics off but that shortens most of the stories dramaticly so i need to think up ideas to make them longer...This one is based on Rascal Flatts 'Bless the Broken Road' and is also a sequal to 'Somedays'. Read and Review!

Disclaimer-I don't own WHR or Rascal Flatts 'Bless the Broken Road' or the copyrighted name 'Holiday Inn'.

Sequal to my fic Somedays

He walked out of the Holiday Inn, the revolving door swirling in his wake. As soon as he had realized who it was he had Michael research the number, but he should've reactied faster...she was gone by the time he had got there. Howeverthe bed in her room hadn't even been made and the inn's owner confirmed that the last number dialed from that room was indeed his cell phone, indicating that he had missed her by mere minutes if that. When he viewed the security cameras he saw a girl in a long black dress walk outof the side door of the lobby minutes before his imposing figure entered."Robin.." he whispered into the passing wind.Just outside of his peripheral vision, a piece of paper lying on the ground spontaneously burst into flames.

Robin looked down from the top of the hotel building, a distinct sadness in her beautiful features. This was as far as she could go away, knowing he was coming...she had to see him.She saw the look in his eyes-how many times had she seen that look on a hunt?-and heard, carried on the wind, her name whispered by his voice. Caught offguard by this, her emerald eyes danced with joy at the fact that he might care about her that way...she lost control of her powers and the paper pile just to the left of him caught fire followed by the trashcan on his right. She gasped...it had been so long since she lost control ofher powers as such...and then blinked them out.

Amon stood there for a few more moments, trying to guess where Robin would've gone before turning to go back to his car.Suddenly, spotting something on his left,he jerked his headto lookbut by the time he focused on the area it was gone leaving only a pile of ash...ash...what he had seenhad been fire, in a trashcan. Feeling the metal of the can, he discovered it felt warm. He looked up with his eyes narrowed at the tops of the roofs surrounding him. If she wasn't on the ground there were only so many places she could bewhere she could set fire to the trash canthe way she did."Robin if you're there… please come out," Amon called in a loud voice, almost pleading.

When she heard him call her, she bit back a gasp.It took all her will power not to go down there and throw her slender arms around his waist. But she knew it was for the best; she'd rather watch from afar. She loved him too much to put him in the danger she was in every single day of her life.

Amon sighed and, walking over,ducked into the car when she didn't immediately appear. Of course. Why would she? He had never told her how much he loved her-he had, in fact, treated her like a dirty dish cloth-how could she have known how he felt about her, how much he needed her beside him to be strong. So he could protect her. When he sat down in the car he turned on the radio and just listened with his eyes closed.The song that came on was a american country song, 'Bless the Broken Road'.

She couldn't take this anymore...it didn't matter anymore that she was a witch and he was a hunter...she just had to see him and now.She climbed carefully down off the roof via the fire escape and begain walking towards his car. She trembled when she heard the song coming from it and realized how fitting it would be.

Amon rolled down his window to enjoy the sun, eyes still closed. He didn't see the woman.. for that's what she was now.. walk up to the car beside his window. He didn't see her trembling hand as she stretched out towards him. He wasn't aware of her presence until her lyrical voice joined with the singers to sing the final lines of the chorus.

Amon's eyes shot open and focused on those of the girl next to him. Thoseentrancingly beautiful emerald eyes. "Robin," he whispered. Finally. He had known she was alive.After shaking himself to convince himself she wasn't an illusion,he leapt out of his car as though he had been stung. Before she knew it she was in his arms, his lips on hers.

"Amon.." she whispered as she broke contact. "You tracked me down. You shouldn't be around me. I'm a danger to everyone. Please...I don't...want anything to happen to you."

Amon hadn't even considered this. All he wanted to do was hold her. He whispered in his strong baratone voice "I don't care...I can talke a little danger.Robin this road that lead me to you, to quote the song was a broken road before I met you. Then, no matter how cold I acted to you I think I fell in love with you the _second_ I met you...before I even knew your name, when we passed at Harry's.Then you left me and I had to deal with more brokenness. Please don't make me go through that again.I don't think i would be able to survive."

Robin's eyes lit up at this statement as she realized he had been going through the exact same thing she had been. Her eyes widened as she leaned in closer but not before saying "What are you saying Amon?"

" I think that would be obvious. I'm saying that I've loved you since the beginning my little bird, my Robin" Amon simply said leaning into kiss her but not before hearing her say

"I love you too"

A/N-Hope you guys enjoyed...alynawatlovers this is for you!!!


End file.
